Light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other such light sources provide visual information for many applications. Typically LEDS are mounted on printed circuit boards along with other electronic components such as resistors, capacitors, transistors, inductors, semiconductor chips, which at least in part function to turn on and off the LEDs at the appropriate times. In order to view the output of the LED, its light providing information may be transferred along a light pipe and displayed at a display site location such as on a panel. Many prior art arrangements have evolved over the years in an attempt to provide light source monitoring. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,873 entitled Apparatus for Monitoring Light Source Operation, a light pipe arrangement is disclosed in which multiple light sources are combined into a single display point. The mounting sleeve member for the end of the single light pipe is inserted through and abuts the rear side of a panel providing viewing of the end of the light pipe at the front of the panel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,273, entitled Remote, Automotive Light Diverting System, a light pipe captures light from an LED or other light emitting source and conducts that light to a light diverting section which changes the light from a columnar to a radial format to enable the light to be seen from multiple locations.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,324 entitled Light Pipe discloses a light pipe for transmitting LED emitted light from a printed circuit board through an opening in a display panel. The light pipe has a light-transmitting member having a first end for emitting the transmitted light through one of the openings, a second end which forms a connecting portion for attaching the light pipe to the printed circuit board, and a fastener for removably fastening the light pipe to the display panel. A groove on the outer surface of the light-transmitting member in combination with a pair of clips form an exemplary fastener.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,995, entitled Lens Unit and Light Pipe Assembly, a light transmission device is disclosed, which includes a short light pipe segment disposed within a lens unit. The lens unit is mounted in a panel and receives light from an LED mounted in another panel directly behind but spaced from the light pipe.
Yet, as another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,676, entitled Light Pipe Optical Coupling Between LED and Fiber Optic Cable discloses a mounting structure for containing an LED with a light-passing lens, an optical cable facing the LED lens and a light reflecting light pipe for focusing the LED light into the optical cable entrance.
Equipment display panels may use such light transmitting schemes to display status information or other data or desired information to a user. A number of display lights can be mounted on a panel, such as in row and/or column format. Accordingly, many light pipe assemblies may be necessary for a given design requirement. Conventional assemblies of light pipe assemblies in conjunction with circuit boards and display panels can be time consuming to assemble and difficult to disassemble for repair or other servicing. As such, while conventional light pipe transmitting schemes have been used in industry for many years, it would be advantageous to provide a simpler arrangement to couple light from a remotely located circuit board to a display location. Such a light transmitting arrangement that is also simple to manufacture in large quantities, simple to assemble and disassemble and which provides a reliable light indicating output would result in an important advancement in the art. Thus there is a need for an improved arrangement and method to overcome difficulties in optical coupling as between light sources, light pipes and lenses.